


【ER】三昼夜之宴

by Liebestorm



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebestorm/pseuds/Liebestorm
Summary: 一名落难水手与人鱼在海上的宴席。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【ER】三昼夜之宴

格朗泰尔二十五岁的时候在一条船上做水手。那是条载重五十吨的帆船，通常满载货物自法国南下，沿途阳光无尽却开阔荒凉。海面延展，于天体运行之时鳞光闪闪，显出鱼类斑斓原始而麻木不仁的特性。这时海美丽残酷，它吞食且运动，具有生物的表征，却以无尽的自我重复形象示人。日复一日，如此这般。向着赤道这样无形的线无限接近时，四季的更替遂不复存在，一切只昼与夜之间来回反复。星的位置，月的盈亏，与日光的角度，是微微变化的，却无损昼与夜这样的两点。本质上，两点之间的事物，没有什么改换。是一片水域到另一片水域。在海上，性质的改变，如毁灭般，是一瞬间的。在这里只有瞬间的、质的变化，从一种东西变到另一种东西。

格朗泰尔二十五岁时正是一七八三年。一七八三年世界风起云涌，变幻莫测，与海上很是不同，北美大陆在闹独立，世上第一艘蒸汽船于法国试制成功，人类又进行首次热气球飞行。冰岛拉基火山持续爆发，硫磺与烈焰之湖重又现世，多么可怕，仿佛地狱之门就此敞开。万吨毒尘如囚徒得释放，天空于是呈现死气沉沉的铅色，情态怪诞阴郁，与火山口紧密相连，仿佛天空便是那火山的造物：天空是自火山口出的，因而无所谓消散。火山灰烬层层叠叠遮挡阳光，那年夏天欧洲气温平均下降四到九摄氏度，于是北方饿死许多人，那真像世界末日时的情景，于格朗泰尔却没有什么关系。彼时他正孤身一人仰面躺在一只小舢板上，浑身上下被晒得红通通，如刚出生的婴儿，左腿感染生黑色坏疽，持续发热，头脑昏沉，只感阳光无尽而时间漫长，而他显然必死无疑。这非常没有意思，但也是没有办法的事。

他就是在这时听到有人在对他说话。

格朗泰尔躺在舢板上的时候，经常作白日梦。这是体温上升带来的副作用，也因为他没有什么事好做，但最终还是要归因为他很具有发白日梦的潜质。他受过一些教育，出身不是很差，这是与很多水手不同的。十几岁的时候，他在中学学习拉丁文和数学，读书很快，时常逃课，而数学学得不好。后来，他又在画室作了两年学徒，手艺不赖，但比起画静物，更擅长偷苹果。最后，他上了一条船。他懂些地理、看得海图而会用六分仪，本可以作大副，却只做二等水手。喝了酒，便说起胡话来。这足可见他脑子不笨，却自甘堕落。也可以说，格朗泰尔已经二十五岁，却一事无成。这样的人，确实常作白日梦。在海上空茫，只有他一人、却听见一个声音时，他首先便要怀疑，那是不是自己的声音。那个声音对他说你需要帮助吗？而他先愣了一会，才觉出这事不太对，这是一种以他从没有听到过的口音讲出来的拉丁文。

他此前确实地学过拉丁文。倘若说这是他自己脑子里的声音，那么偶尔地使用一下拉丁文，不算一件怪事，但它竟有着这样奇异的腔调。真是让他惊异万分，而怎么会这样，他并不清楚。这声音非常友善，完全陌生，口音他不曾听闻，不像他脑海中的造物。这时格朗泰尔二十五岁，正缓慢地走向死亡。死亡这个念头弄得他魂牵梦系，想入非非，不能自拔。除此以外，他也没有什么其他的事好想。

“不，”他对那声音说，“我不明白。这不是你现在应该做的，但你是从哪里来的呢？”

水里。那个声音这样说。

格朗泰尔打冷战，却不能说很不高兴。水中的陌生声音总是与死亡含义丰富地联系在一起的，这与他脑子里的念头是十分相宜的。现在他几乎可以确定，这便是他自己的声音。

你不需要帮助吗？那声音又作这样的疑问，但这样的船是不能使你渡过大海的。

这时，格朗泰尔便有些不高兴了。在他看来，这样的话很混账。他在这舢板上，目的自然不是渡过大海。这是明摆着的事，倒也不用再说一遍；就是他自己，也用不着再说一遍。他说是吗，只觉喉咙一阵一阵刺痛；那你应该在我上那条船之前提醒我。这时他突然觉得当对自己温柔些。并不是在此刻他相当珍重起自己来，而是因为他确信自己就要死去，而对要死的人总是应当态度好些。这是一种下意识的反应。

“但还是谢谢。”

他这样补充。

我不明白。那声音说，听上去不太高兴；我没有办法在你上船之前提醒你。你能听到我的话吗？你需要帮助吗？

这样的幻觉变得愈发清晰了，简直不能忍受。格朗泰尔具有群居动物的强烈天性，孤身一人时便百无聊赖、与人谈天说地使他欢欣鼓舞。在岸上他有两个朋友：若李同赖格尔，时时纵容他胡说八道。有时，没有人听他讲话，他便愁容满面，独自牛饮；但这一状态是不持续的，是会以拉住酒馆女招待喋喋不休而告终的。二十五岁的格朗泰尔此刻双眼半睁半闭，沉在舢板里，太阳透过眼皮直射下来，呈子冖宫中的颜色。海中不可能有人，倘若睁开双眼，便只有海面荒凉，一望无际。这样逼真的幻觉，最后却注定是一场空，实在是一件残酷的事。

神啊。格朗泰尔喃喃，实在不该这样。

我不是你说的人。那声音说，你睁眼看。

这时那年轻男子心中突然升起一阵非常强烈的情感，这时他脸孔扭曲，说不清微笑还是苦楚，晒破的皮肤一阵针刺样的疼痛。这是一种介乎怨怼与无可奈何的惨笑之间的古怪表情，像要打一个喷嚏、却打不出，在此前露出皮笑肉不笑的神色，很难确定究竟会不会爆发。怎么，又有什么好说，他就是这样一鼓作气将眼睛张开，却惊愕地凝固在那里。

他见一个闪着光的、湿淋淋的头颅。

那是多么美丽的头颅。额头光洁宽阔，双眼微微下陷，虹膜色泽难以定义，嘴唇丰满，有淡淡血色如一切于新生之时便被宣告永恒的事物，潮湿金发于阳光下闪烁，能与其相匹配的只有不同状态下的它本身；有事物于其下若隐若现，线条无一处不优雅流畅。性别不再有任何意义。那颗头颅只是把一切最好的拿来用了。看看它。有这样的头颅就足够了，什么也不需要了，不会有事物比这更加动人。但就在发现头颅下联结着脖颈时，方才的结论便被推翻了。新的美形成了。那优雅强健的光滑脖颈不可剥离，它不可能脱离这样的头颅存在，那头颅也不可能脱离这样的脖颈存在。头颈舒展，手指纤长，关节圆柔坚韧，肌肉强健有力，皮肤于海水的折射下云母般淡淡闪光。一切都是最适宜的状态，没有一丝多余或不足的部分。这样的身下，竟联结着一条无鳞鱼尾，修长光滑强健如海豚。

在看到它以前，决想不到那雕塑般的上半身下竟会联结一条鱼尾。但在看到那条鱼尾后，便想不出还有比这它更加适合放在那里的东西。他的存在只有这一种方式。一切都是对的。不是这样，才不对。它的存在是唯一的标准。就是这样寸寸向下，整个形象被揭露，每一处都是强烈的完满。在这样的过程中，每作出新的发现都须打破现有的形象，这使人极度不舍却又急切地想要捕捉完满美的形貌，致产生剧烈以至歇斯底里的焦灼渴望。此刻新生与毁灭同时进行，环环相扣，螺旋交替。海水本幽蓝浑浊深不见底如密林，透过海水见那身躯的存在才知在阳光下海水竟如此净透，仿佛那生物的存在本身改变了海，他使海变了另一种东西。

格朗泰尔于是不能再作出任何回应。他陷入了某种因心神的剧烈震动所导致的类似醉狂的状态，酒后谵妄中迸发出的剧烈兴奋，某种音乐能够引起的反应，便这样出现在他的身上，绵延不绝如极强烈的耳鸣回响。这时世界不再真实，他自艰难的境况中彻底脱离，不在船上，不在海上，只在场景发生的地方，只是感受这场景的人；而这样超出现实的景象，竟使他短暂地忘记了死亡。

那生物皱起眉头。格朗泰尔此刻被一种巨大而源源不绝的幸福所压迫着，他张着口，又不能说话。这是他唯一能够接受的哑口无言的方式。

“也许你病了吧。”有鱼尾的生物说。“你看上去需要喝水。我假定你需要帮助。”

他以一只潮湿闪光的手搭上船沿，四下打量小舢板。格朗泰尔几乎停止呼吸。

“你的船上没有人喝的水。人类通常不会坐这样小的船出海，它没办法抵御风暴，也装不下足够的食物和水……”那人鱼此刻正向小舢板里看，他的金发下有事物微微动，“看样子你已经用完了。前几日这片海域才有过一场风暴……我不知道你是怎么来到这里的，不过……”

格朗泰尔本不应当这般地如痴如醉。总地来说，他是个非常悲观的人，见到鲜美的果实，便揣测它可能带蛆；见到银线，便想到它迟早会断（注：银线断，为死亡暗喻。）；作了好梦，便要质疑它的真实性，反复思量醒来后可能面对的心理落差，常常为此真的这样醒过来。之后便有一点悲凉，又一点自鸣得意：“我早知会这样”。但这个幻觉实在美妙以极，以至于它即便是幻觉，也完全没有关系。至此，客观的身体状况对他的影响方慢慢地自他身上重新显现出来：他身体虚弱，支撑不住很大的刺激。

男人身子松下来，重新瘫在舢板里。此刻，他又脱离了人的样貌，变了一堆肉，只有眼睛依旧是眼睛：他不错眼珠地盯着那生物瞧。这是很奇异的景象，仿佛是那有着鱼尾的生物使这受折磨的人显露出普通人的样貌。支撑他身体同时绷紧其喉咙的那只无形之手一松、男人却开始喋喋不休了。

此刻，他又像个人了。

我在做梦。您是个天使，对吧？（“我——”那生物说，）我就知道您是。我知道我要死在海上，海也不错，我本不讨厌它，最近却觉得它有点太潮湿了。唉，天使，我很想念陆地。我没有做过什么坏事。（“我不是——”）我本来想着死后大概可以到个干爽的地方，和几个漂亮姑娘好小伙喝喝酒，谈谈天，玩玩竖琴。（“竖琴？”）但您就在这里，长着鱼尾巴。我没想到天堂也是个潮乎乎的地方，天使浑身湿淋淋，要甩着尾巴在海藻里穿来穿去。（“等一下——”）这有一点超乎我的预期。不过没问题。假如您常驻的地方就是这样很不讨人喜欢的水底，那么我完全可以接受这里。这里是好地方。入这个水下的天堂，也是可以的。我并没有说水底不好的意思。如果我要死了请别消失。他一直这样滔滔不绝，直到喉咙难以发出声音，所有的词汇连成模糊的一片如干燥的沙无法分清界限，也没有停止。那美丽的生物插不上话，只愣愣地看着他。格朗泰尔不知这时那年轻生物心里发愁，不知面对这样的人类应当如何处置，倘若他自己是一个人类，生活在陆上，熟习陆上的比喻，便会暗想，这落难水手讲话驴唇不对马嘴，简直地烂泥糊不上墙，没有什么好讲。

那有鱼尾的年轻男性就这样看了他一会，继而小心地用手扶住舢板的边缘——太逼真了，格朗泰尔心中暗想，这真可怕。他确实感到舢板正向一侧倾斜，也许他真的要死了——以一种相当优美的动作，用尾巴甩了点水到船上。

几滴海水落在格朗泰尔的脸上，这使他一阵疼痛，略微清醒过来。

“嘿。”他咕哝，“天使可不会这么干。”

那生物很不高兴地板起脸。

“你总是说天使这、天使那，”他说，“也不用这样称呼我。因为我不是的。我知道人类一般叫我们人鱼。”他说，“所以你也可以这么叫我。但我不知你在说什么。”

人鱼。他曾见过人鱼。他记不清楚了，所以那也可能是一个梦，多么骇人。那时他二十一岁，海上空气沉重潮湿，四下开阔，如浓雾中的无尽旷野。他总觉得自己不属于海，就算现在，也是这样。他就是那一天看到水里的两张脸；一张死人的脸，与另一张啃食死人的脸。鱼尾如海豚般光滑健硕，那样可怕的、可怕的脸。

“算了。”

如果格朗泰尔能够，他此刻便要掩住脸。这是一种很正常的反应。

“我该想到的。这只是个梦。虽然这不是很有说服力，如果你是我脑子里的东西组合而成的，你怎么会是……这样？我脑子里有这样的东西？我肯定是撞了大运了。唉。如果这是个梦，也该醒了。不。最好不要醒。就这样吧。但我现在也有可能正在经历临死前的幻觉体验。”他喃喃，“让我看着你吧。你这有着食人生物形貌的天使。”

他看他的天使。这时他的天使显得有些恼怒，这是很熟悉的。旁人常常对他露出这种恼怒的神色：此刻，格朗泰尔又开始相信那天使是他脑中的造物了。

“我不会吃人的。”

“这挺逼真的。”格朗泰尔喃喃，“如果您真的是——人鱼——那您应该吃了我，对吧？我见过那样的景象。现在我全都想起来了。我没有意见，只要您动手快点儿。”

“我——”

“或者等我死了之后也行。相信我，用不了多久了。”

“我不——”

“唉。看看您。我没法对您说不。谁也没法对您说不。这是没有办法的事。您说是什么便是什么吧。您来吧。”

“我不会吃你的。”

“我是说，您吃了我也是可以的。”男人解释，“这同您是不是人鱼没有什么关系。吃的含义非常丰富。被您吃下一部分，感觉很好，我很愿意，但不能说很合宜。从食物的角度来讲，我不是一种很好的食物。但也够好了，谁来吃也配得上。但我不愿意……”

格朗泰尔合上眼睛。此刻他已经很累了，就要沉入睡眠与死亡两姊妹中任意一位的怀抱，但他的自言自语是持续的。怒火从人鱼的脸上消退了，余下的只有困惑的神情、一丝厌倦与一点点高傲的怜悯心，如潮水退去后沙滩上遗留下来的各色东西。

他伸出一只冰冷的手，放在格朗泰尔的额头上。

“真怪。我能感觉到您的手。这简直不像假的。”男人闭着眼睛说，“也许我不该说那些吃来吃去的事情。我饿了。”

他就这样沉思了几秒钟，随后猛地睁开眼睛，盯着对方瞧。

“等等，我不是在做梦，是不是？”

“不是。”那人鱼看上去气平了一点，正严肃地望着他。“你吃鱼吗？”

“倒也可以。”他这样说，又闭上眼睛。

*

他再次睁开眼已是夕阳西下，身边空无一人，这时大海与黄昏本身融为一体，不可分离；皆无形无状，无边无际，浮光跃金，浓稠似血，何能够细细辨明。格朗泰尔昏昏沉沉，拖着伤腿爬到船头解手，又望着落日发呆，只觉正被万物作弄，以致分不清此与彼。这时生命自他体内流失如牛奶自陶罐中细细倾流，而他不知自己是不是又在做梦。人鱼的部分自然是梦。它们并不会这样地拒绝食人，又有美丽的相貌。然而，如果这是一个梦，那么它是从哪里开始？从那人鱼出现？还是自那场风暴出现？还是说，自他二十一岁的那个全然模糊的寒冷黎明便开始？既然这样，他现在究竟有没有醒来？也许来到海上、进入画室作学徒、中学逃课，乃至于被生下来这些事，整个地都是一场梦，而他现在也没有醒来。他有可能不是格朗泰尔。而是罗摩克里希那·卡拉姆昌德·拉吉普特，生活在一座云雾缭绕的东方城市，睡前吃多了蜜饯果子，生出长长的一场大梦来。但这又说不清楚。这时，他的脑子里什么也没有想。有一条鱼落在舢板里，他便想，啊呀，一条鱼。水中冒出一颗美丽的头颅来，他便屏息凝神，专注欣赏。但他不知在那头颅眼里，他又在木头一样发傻，简直让人没有办法。他只知唯一的选择便是对命运逆来顺受，这样一来，分不清天空与海，梦境与现实，便没有什么关系。直到那人鱼被他瞪得忍无可忍，开口讲话：

“你要不要吃东西？”

他只好这样干。格朗泰尔于是非常顺从，软弱无力的手指卡进鱼鳃，将那鱼拖来。翻开的腮鲜红，在他手下人类脉搏般微微颤动，腥咸潮湿而鳞光闪闪如大海本身。这时一阵食欲雨后的气味一样自体内升起来，如存在本身般真实。它只能如存在一般真实，因为存在本身便是吞食的过程。这样一来，倘若其中一个不是真实的，另一个注定也不真实。他们皆隐隐察觉这样的联系，却无以描述。鱼鳞落下，星星点点，似夕阳下的海静静起身，抖落身上破碎的太阳。

格朗泰尔吃鱼的时候，依旧半倚在舢板上，用一把小折刀，吃得很快。那小折刀是从他的怀里摸出来的，一把木柄的小折刀。可见吃是一种非常原始的本能，人在怎样的境况下，都可想办法吃东西的。他先是向下吞咽，继而非常贪婪地吮吸鱼肉里的水分。那人鱼便倚着舢板，静静地、若有所思地看着他吃。

男人吃了鱼，心里多少有几分不管不顾，姑且先把对方当作真人看吧；再者，此前便这样决定的。

“谢谢。”

他诚心诚意地说。

那人鱼显出满意的神色，很端庄。格朗泰尔望着，只觉每一种他此前未露出的神色，都是一种不曾认知的美。人鱼又说你看，我们也没什么不一样。格朗泰尔便觉这大错特错。这时太阳已沉在海里。他将手浸在水中，见点点银色自手上剥落，只有种鲜血流尽的疲软。

这时他听见那人鱼又问：

“你从哪里来？你是怎么乘着它渡海的呢？”

“一艘船上。”

此刻格朗泰尔发现面对那人鱼决心亦无意义。无论他是否有不管不顾，决意与金发人鱼交谈；当那金发人鱼在他面前，要与他交谈时，他都只能与那金发人鱼交谈。这是唯一的选择。他不知对方姓名。这不知姓名的男子的一切不可抗拒如命运。

“我本不是乘它渡海的。我从一条更大的船上来。几日前它遭遇一场风暴。”

人鱼脸上失了表情，只静静地看他几秒钟，又开口。

“你是那船上的幸存者吗？”

格朗泰尔迟疑片刻。

“是啊。”他最终说，“算是吧。”

“你现在坐的船不能渡海。我会把你带到最近的陆地。”

格朗泰尔将浸在水里的手收回，静静地望那人鱼。此刻对方的面孔沉在黄昏的影子里，如教堂中烛火灭了，彩窗玻璃后的大理石像；只一双蓝眼睛磷光点点，一种野生动物的宁静。这时格朗泰尔又觉事情并不那么真实：他本就这样摇摆不定。

“您是想救我的命。”

“是的。”

格朗泰尔又迟疑了一下。

“听着。”他说，“有件事我得告诉您。您看。”

他向旁边挪动了一下，露出他生黑色坏疽的腿。这时他疲惫且充满痛楚。人鱼微微欠身去看，发是湿的，皮肤如鲸、豚一类生物，光滑、细致，又很强健。水珠自皮肤上滚落，阴影里晨露样幽幽闪光。水手极入迷地凝视这一切。人鱼细细检视又泛起迟疑的神色，竟镜子般映出那虚无缥缈而只能依附于实体的疲惫且充满痛楚的形貌，这时格朗泰尔的心里猛地一惊，生出一种尚未变强的、本应是极强烈的混杂情绪；一时觉得这样的情景有一种有毒的诱惑，又为这样的想法隐隐恐惧，自我唾弃。与此同时，横生一股近乎爱怜的意味，只想不能，不能这样。这样的形貌显露在那人鱼身上，很不应当。决不能这样。

不及开口，便听那人鱼说：

“你的腿，它不该这样，对吧。”

“是的，”这时他语气便相当温和，“它受伤感染了。这是个意外情况。本来应当把它锯掉，但是，出了些事。他们就没这么做了。”格朗泰尔思考了一下，继而补充：“而且，伤口在大腿上。锯了它，我大概也活不了了。”

此刻，他像说别人的事情。

“您瞧，不管怎么说，我活不了太久了。我见过这样的场景：也许我只能再活三五天。您想救我的命，或者想把我用作什么其他的用途，大概不会成功。所以您不做无用功，也没什么，反而是很合理的。”

那人鱼眼神便暗下来。格朗泰尔又一惊（他的情绪本就是很容易被调动的），却发现那只是最后一丝暮色也消解，而黑夜降临，光线变换，所达成的必然结果。眼睛本身并不会一亮一暗，只有光线能够如此。足可见人鱼同其他生物也没有什么不同，甚至不如流萤、水母或鮟鱇鱼，自身体的某处真的发出光来。这时新生的月光在海上显出幽蓝色，透着一股非常疏离的意味，格朗泰尔一时觉得十分凄凉，似乎最终意识到要死的人是自己，但其实他早就做好了这样的准备，因此这也没有什么，他也不明白为什么会这样。那美丽的人鱼又端详了他一会最后说总可以试试看。格朗泰尔极顺从地回答那么就悉听尊便，有什么需要帮忙的，您就同我讲。这时他想，他已被这人鱼拿捏住，不管他要怎么办，都随他去吧。

那人鱼又滑进水里。他们就这样沉默了一会。

“你的名字是什么？”他突然这样问。

“格朗泰尔。您呢？”

“安灼拉。”

原来他真有个名字。格朗泰尔无声地轻轻念它，舌头卷起，却不发声，一种古怪的酥麻。他又在心里默念了两遍。此前，他没有听过这个名字。这个名字很好。如其他的一切一样，都很适合。将死的水手又感到一阵隐隐的恐惧，因为这样的事相当地古怪，可以说一种异象。上一次有这样的感觉，却是在他二十一岁。那一天海上有雾，他又刚刚上船，觉得脚下并不坚实，常常觉得自己行走在梦境之中。此刻，他发着高烧，昏昏沉沉，这些旧日情感仿佛与生俱来，倒是一点也不陌生。只有安灼拉是陌生的，如他的名字一样陌生。

“您说您是人鱼，是吧。”

“是的。”

“我想我见过人鱼的。”他又说，“在很久之前的时候。”

安灼拉瞪大眼睛，望着他，有些惊愕的样子，等待着格朗泰尔这样沉吟几秒钟。

“不过，那一条人鱼没有您美。”

说了这话，他见那人鱼不太热心，月光下又微微带些冷冷的鄙薄神色。倘若安灼拉现在开口说话，大概会说些“我在等你说些别的什么，原来你就是要说这个呀”一类的话；格朗泰尔想一想这件事，微微地感到不快，心里又很是高兴。

“那人鱼怎样？”

安灼拉终于这样问。

“他吃一个死人。”

格朗泰尔很平和地回答。

海上一时月色很静，安灼拉亦无话。

“我太累了。”伤者这样喃喃。

“睡吧。”安灼拉说。

*

黑夜褪去的时候格朗泰尔也醒来，颇有几分日出而作的意思。这是很正常的。因感染带来的发热有这样的规律：它昼伏夜出，有夜行动物的特性。他爬到船头解手，这时他身边空无一人，极静谧：太阳初升，黎明寒冷，海上空气沉重潮湿，四下开阔，如浓雾中的无尽旷野。人鱼不见踪影，此时此刻，事实尚不真切，何况记忆。人鱼已经离去可这分明应当是人鱼出现的时刻，格朗泰尔嗅到死的气息，一时恍如隔世，上一次有这样的感觉，还是在二十一岁的那一年。

格朗泰尔二十一岁那年上了一条船作水手。船长心地不坏，日子不算难过。上船大概两星期后，船上的厨子突发心疾，死在甲板上。于是一阵忙乱，已是半夜。入船舱，同伴已鼾声如雷他却辗转反侧，波涛起伏时只觉心中空落无所依，遂翻下吊床，走到甲板上；正逢大副于甲板上作最后的梭巡，手提一盏灯，在海上微光点点，颇有几分孤寂的意味。他见格朗泰尔，也不意外，只是很冷静地召他过来，夜间面容有黝黑的铁色。R，既然你醒着那么不如来干些活，厨子在船尾，事情很简单：你将帆布裹在他的身上缝上几针，再用针从他的鼻子中间穿过去。青年并没有想到什么典故，心觉有异，忙问为何如此；大副翻来覆去地打量他，最后极宽容地答：这样便能确定人确实死了。年轻的水手一想，确实是这样的。大副又问，我知你是读过书的，会不会祷告？格朗泰尔以拉丁文念天主祷文，大副便对他一笑，不错，交给你了。等到你结束了，念两句祷文，将他丢下去罢。明天中午开始，你在厨房顶他的位子。

黎明前的几个小时那样漫长，只有他借着一点微光，将针线由那死去的人的鼻中隔中穿过，再草草缝制一口帆布棺椁。这时他嗅到死的气味，与死人生出细小的亲密来。大副的吩咐，他依样做了。一切安排妥当已是黎明；这时他自船头向下看，海风如浓雾温柔潮湿地包裹着他，身边空无一人，万籁俱寂，只苍白死者以近乎直立的状态静静下沉。生者与死者的离别，大抵是这样的姿态。此刻太阳初升，黎明寒冷，四下开阔，如浓雾中的无尽旷野。

那死人的脸忽然暴露出来。

格朗泰尔惊骇地向后退了一步，浑浊的海里一条光滑无鳞的灰色尾巴一闪；他猛然地想到那大概是鲨鱼。道理是这样讲的：被海吞食，与被鲨鱼吞食，没有什么区别，但他并不想这样的事情发生。那是什么，一只手，是否属于死者，他不清楚。恐惧如爪撕抓他的后背，那手一下撕掉那死者的手臂。海水中一张人的脸。一张可怕的、可怕的脸。但不是这样一张脸。不是。不是这样美丽的一张脸。

安灼拉自水中探出头来。

“你好。”他说。

格朗泰尔对着他发了一会呆。

“我现在多大年纪？”他突然问，“这是哪一年？”

安灼拉满面狐疑地看着他，那真是讨人喜欢。

“我又不知你多大年纪。”他说，突然想到了什么，神色变得有些担忧了。“你是否病得厉害？还记得我吗？”

“倒还好。”格朗泰尔眨了眨眼睛，“没有人能忘记你。”

他确实在讨好那人鱼，只不过讨好的部分在前半句。没有“你觉得呢”或“病得离死不远了”，反倒说“还好、不错、不要紧”，这一类的话；在他看来，就是讨好了，还是放下自尊心的那种。倘若对赖格尔或者若李，大概也可以这样做；只是赖格尔并没有什么机会让他这样做，那小伙子的景况总是比他凄惨一些，因此，通常情况下，“还好、不错、不要紧”这部分，都是赖格尔自己负责的。至于“病得离死不远了”这部分的演说，大体地是若李在发表。哎，他真是有一对很好的朋友，每一次喝酒，他都要在心里暗祝他们两个长命百岁，只要他还没有喝得太醉，能想起来这件事。一想到他们也许再不能相见，格朗泰尔便心下悲凉。

至于“没有人能忘记你”这样的后半句，不过是实话实说，不算讨好，不丢人。

他这么思忖了一小会，突然地又想到：我怎么会想这样的事？于是他合上眼睛又睁开，只见他所见过的最无与伦比的一张脸就在不远的地方，以一种混杂着嫌恶与担忧的古怪神情看着他，才猛然地反应过来，心里又一阵高兴。这时他心想，这人鱼之于他，简直是无尽的快乐源泉；他只要闭住眼睛，胡思乱想一会，睁开眼睛再见那人鱼，就会获得妙不可言的快乐。这样的快乐取之不尽，用之不竭；哪怕对方的脸上露出嫌恶的神色，显示一点点高傲的怜悯心，让他很恼火，但那都没有什么所谓，没什么能与这样的快乐相比。假如他们在另一个世界比邻而居，格朗泰尔每日喝酒，与朋友胡混，而睁眼便见安灼拉，便总会感到快乐，这样一来，生活还可以说过得去。哪怕安灼拉蔑视他、训斥他，一次又一次地驱赶他，他也许会很生气，扬言“我不会在这里受这样的气”，最后却还是要回来。现在却是这样的人鱼在他的身边流连不去（尽管大抵不是自愿的），这也让格朗泰尔十分满意。

“噢！你还在这里呀。”那伤者这样说。

“我会送你到陆地附近，记得吗？”那人鱼总算不知格朗泰尔怎样想，倘若他知道，想必又要发愁，想着，这简直乱七八糟，唉！朽木不可雕也。现在的情形下，又不能将他赶出自己的生活，真是不知道怎样做才好。所幸他不会读心，于格朗泰尔的胡思乱想一无所知。安灼拉放松下来，看上去有些心不在焉，却并没有苦恼的意思。

“现在的水流很好。它会送你到岸边。”

他举起一只潮湿、闪着光的手，感受着海风。

“风也很好。”他这样说，“如果风向变了，我们就再想别的办法。这时候你应该吃饭了，对吧？”

格朗泰尔瞪着眼睛，依旧在想，嘴里含含混混地嗡嗡了两声。

“你是否撞到头了？”安灼拉压下火气，调动能够发动的所有人文主义精神，十分关切地问。

“您说什么？”格朗泰尔茫然地问。

在此需申明的是，安灼拉是非常机敏的。他有一种天生的智慧。此刻，他意识到，格朗泰尔刚刚确乎在走神，但是在走神的间隙里，大概能听得进一两句话。现在就是这样的间隙。人鱼果断地决定，不应当浪费大好的机会。

“你现在是不是该吃饭？”他问。

“大概是吧。”

安灼拉一时不知怎样回答。大概？问你是不是应当吃饭，怎么能答“大概”？我问一问，也就罢了，你怎不知自己什么时候应当吃饭呢？这岂不是存心捣乱？又想到是否这人类状况不好，已经神志不清，一时又很担忧。格朗泰尔见安灼拉脸色精彩纷呈，便又开始傻笑，那副尊容实在惨不忍睹：安灼拉一时觉得，不应当同自己过不去。他不应当被那人类如此轻易地调动情绪：这人类与他想象中的完全不同，简直是某种令人费解而不快的集合体。对他的不满是永无止境的。长此以往，自然很不好；唯一的办法，就是不去理会他。但安灼拉做不到这样的事。倘若格朗泰尔也是一条人鱼，这就会简单得多，他可以说，格朗泰尔，请你游开，不要在我身旁；或目不斜视，当作没有见到他，离他远远的，你看，大海那样大。但格朗泰尔是个人类，是个可以交流的人类，更是个陷入困境的人类，这注定安灼拉无法对他置之不理。这当然是非常不舒服的。但漠视这样的格朗泰尔，是更加让他难受的一件事。这一点，我们留待日后再谈。

“很好。”安灼拉说，带着他能调动的一部分严肃，掷了一条鱼在舢板上。

格朗泰尔低头看看鱼，又看看他。

“你要帮我。”他确认。

那人鱼很庄严地看着他。

“是的。”他说。

格朗泰尔眨了眨眼睛。

“你想……养个人玩一玩？”

见安灼拉张嘴，他很快地举起一只手，“不是说我有意见。我一点也没有意见。但是我大概活不了太长时间，你知道——”

“我没有豢养你的意思。”那人鱼一字一顿地说，“我在帮助你。你遇到麻烦了。”

格朗泰尔很茫然地盯着他看，仿佛他的心神已不在此处，脸上却渐渐地生出一种极温和的神情。

“哎，但你不应该帮我。”他这样说。

“为什么？你需要帮助，我可以帮你。你活着大概也不会对什么人很不利。”

格朗泰尔思索了几秒钟。

“您说得很有理。”他这样说，“但这建立在您是一个人类，或者我能变成人鱼的基础上。但后半部分大概不成立，因为我显然没有办法变成人鱼，我对人鱼群体的道德观念也不是很了解，不知互相帮助是否作为美德被纳入一种普适性的公序良俗系统。”

他又说：

“我曾见过人鱼的。”那水手停顿了一下，仿佛正努力地自记忆中寻找某些词汇：“他们吃人，不是吗？我见过那样的场景。那时候我二十一岁，在船上……”

他挣扎着扶住舢板的边缘，直起上身来，四下里看；一时很茫然。什么都没有了。晨雾，寒冷，以帆布作为棺椁的死亡，已经不见了，没有痕迹。太阳已升得很高，海面一片细碎的金色。他的舢板前确乎地有一条人鱼，却只有这样一条人鱼，此刻正严肃地望着他。

格朗泰尔一副很惊愕的样子，忘了自己之前要说些什么，又望着神色凝重的安灼拉发呆。半晌，回过神来，方才沉进舢板里，草草补充一句：

“那真可怕。”

“我们不应当这样。”

安灼拉的声音自上方传来，格朗泰尔短促地笑了一下。

“应当？什么是应当？你们也吃鱼呀。这个其实没什么。你们大概地不觉得自己和人类是同一种东西……”

“我不同鱼说话，却同你说话。”

“难道是否能够同您说话是确切的标准？要知道，您在说拉丁语，发音还同陆地上的大不一样。陆地上可不是人人会——”

安灼拉只是严肃地望着他。于是格朗泰尔合上嘴巴，冲那人鱼笑了一下，直起身子，开始用小刀剖他的早餐；可见他完全对自己的喋喋不休相当讨人厌具有自知之明，而且具有一定的奴隶性。

“真可惜。”在剖鱼的过程中，他嘟哝着，“如果我不是要死了，这肯定是段有意思的故事。”他切下一条鱼肉，端详片刻又摇了摇头。“不，我想，我不会告诉别人这是真的。”

“我理解。”安灼拉平静地说，“和解需要时间及长期的铺垫。”

“嗯，是的，这倒没错。”伤者叹了口气，把食物塞进嘴里，“但我的意思是，人类也会把你们杀死的。”

“复仇是一种手段。”人鱼皱起眉头，“但事情总不该这样。”

“我懂你的意思，这也没错。但是……哎！其实，这同复仇倒没多大的关系。他们见了，就要杀，就是这样。”

“这是人鱼不应当做的事。”

格朗泰尔本想说，人类其实也没什么两样，甚至还要更坏些；却见安灼拉抿紧了嘴唇，大理石般的额头掠过一丝阴云。一种近乎温柔的迷恋静静地漫上来：他简直好得不像真的。唉，为什么要同他这样说呢？就这样罢。于是格朗泰尔埋头吃饭。安灼拉独自思索。可见他其实也很有白日作梦的天赋：这样的白日梦更加类似于一种创想。

“你们的社会结构怎样？”格朗泰尔问，纯粹是想找个话题。“你独自居住吗？”

“我们通常结成不同的小团体。”安灼拉心不在焉地回答，“在固定的季节，我们会聚居一段时间。人类怎样呢？与他们交流大概有什么办法？我想，现在……”

“什么都不用做。”

人类的声音相当果决。年轻的人鱼有些惊愕，他抬起头来，嘴唇微启，望着对方罕见地相当凝重的脸。

“你什么都不用做。”格朗泰尔极严肃地讲戏言，“靠着你那张脸，不会有任何人能拒绝你的。”

安灼拉的嘴唇有又一次抿起来，露出很不高兴的神色。

“认真些。”他说。

“离人远一点。”

那人鱼的眼睛略略睁大，只见伤者依旧那样地望着他。

“你们现在还能够延续种群的的唯一原因，是因为人类还没有确切地发现你们。”

二十五岁的格朗泰尔无法抑制自己强烈的想要说话的欲望。

“在人类之间，事情也是这样的。”

“事情是怎样的？”

安灼拉问。彼时太阳已高，人鱼金发在阳光下熠熠生辉，不似人间的造物。格朗泰尔一时横生一股凄凉，只觉鱼肉如死者嘴唇般冰冷。内心只觉一阵撕扯：他想要将这件事对安灼拉讲，他想不出有什么人比安灼拉更加适于谈论这些，他如此热切地渴盼着安灼拉的反应。但同时，他又不想见那人鱼的神色蒙上阴云，甚至于到了心生细密凄凉的地步：这时他的心上长满了细小的绒毛，它们刺痒不已，倘若被一点一点拔下，就是这样的细微的痛。这时他想到，事情还没有发生，就已经太迟了。

于是，他只是简单地说：

“有些土著人会捉其他部落的土著人吃。有时他们也会吃白人，就是这样。”

“在人类之间。”

“是的。人类是可以这么干的。如果有着不一样的外表，用不太一样的语言，彼此便不把对方看成与自己同一种的东西。这没什么道理，但我想你们大抵地是这样的。不过，先不说这个。你知道你不能让其他人鱼不要这样做，对吧？”

安灼拉垂下眼睛，依旧在思索格朗泰尔此前的话。此刻掩在金发后的腮微动，透出浅浅淡淡的血色来。

“你不会以为只有我一个这样想吧。”他心不在焉地答，“我有一些志同道合的朋友。我们组织起来，工作已经取得了一定的成效……

“我不知是什么跑到你们的脑袋里去了。”格朗泰尔喃喃。

“我们叫自己‘人的朋友’。”

“加油，你们是一群使用拉丁语的小伙子，能起个比这更好的名字。”

“你对这个名字有什么意见吗？”

“完全没有。这是个好名字。”

“我有段时间没见我的朋友们了。”安灼拉喃喃，“他们也许在等我回去吧。”

“我也可以做你的朋友。”

“我不确定。”人鱼诚实地回答，“你不是我喜欢的那种人。如果你是人鱼，我不会同你做朋友。所以如果你是人类，我也不会同你做朋友。”

格朗泰尔一时间显得非常愤慨。

“您刚刚还说您是‘人的朋友’。”

“我给你抓鱼。”安灼拉指出。

年轻男人一想，倒也是这样，气便平了不少。

“我的友谊也是需要您赢来的。”但他依旧这样宣布，“再说，您看上去像我的朋友，做我的朋友会做的事，那您就是我的朋友。”

“我没有听过这样的说法。”安灼拉将潮湿的头发自他月白色却微微透着血色的鳃上拨开，怀着想法，头颅因而显得沉重。他转身。

“我要离开一会儿，不会离这里太远。”

格朗泰尔应了一声。那人鱼却回过头来，蓝森森的眼睛望着格朗泰尔，两颗以独一无二的方式切割的宝石，其中日光浮动如大海本身。

“你一个人在这里行吗？”

他问。

“此前您一直在这附近吗？”

格朗泰尔反问。

“是的。”

那人鱼的脸上露出一丝困惑，不知对方为何这样问。如果他不在，谁会保证他不被吃去，那小船不会倾覆，他不会因饥饿或干渴而死，答案这样显而易见。他就那样望着格朗泰尔，不知他是否改换了主意，却见对方脸上露出一种近乎强烈的迷恋与温和的神情，微微张着因失水而凹陷下去的嘴唇，像要说什么。可格朗泰尔最后只是说：

“去吧。”

*

再醒来已是夜晚。星星有细闪，格朗泰尔却昏昏沉沉，看不清楚。只觉天空不过是一张幕布，星光无非是那幕布破损，露出星星点点不可知之物的鳞爪：幕布后面有些什么，谁也不知道。这时格朗泰尔二十五岁，正在发烧，那幕布后面有什么，与他都没有什么关系。海是黑色，静静运动，形状模糊，一切都看不清楚，只有月光凄冷如嶙嶙白骨，原来白昼死去后的残骸就是如此。夜里的海上是衰败、模糊、不可知的延续，期间有轻轻叹息般的声响，世界的末日便是这样的：原来夜色是这样温柔地将世界毁掉。是的，它是温柔的，其实是丝绒般的夜晚，但也没有办法抗拒。此刻格朗泰尔只觉细细的雾气由身体中蒸腾出来，生命流逝不过如此，这时他意识到毁灭其实也是非常温柔的。毁灭如同夜晚，婉婉溶溶却势不可当。他有想到自己怀里还有一个小酒瓶，里面还有大概多半瓶的烈性酒。他突然觉得可以喝上一点，不必等到大限将至：现在就是这样的时候。人生不过如此，唯有得过且过。于是他摸出那个小瓶子，启开，喝了一小口，继而凝望着黑色的，翻卷淡淡月光的大海。

一小片闪光的颜色流动起来。安灼拉的面孔与肩膀自海中浮现，点点滴落破碎的月亮。格朗泰尔已习惯这样的场景，于是对那美丽的造物举杯致意。那人鱼露出一种安宁的神情。

“你还是活着。”他很温和地说。

“是啊，”格朗泰尔也非常温和地应答，这时他声音低哑，“我也没想到。”

“你饿了吗？”

“还好。”

“你在喝什么？”那人鱼略微仰起头，细细打量格朗泰尔手中的瓶子，“它看上去不能够装很多水。”

“甘蔗酒。”格朗泰尔答。“您要不要试试看？”

“啊。”安灼拉不太高兴地说，“我听说过这种东西。”

格朗泰尔来了一点兴致。

“怎么说？”

“有些人鱼会到刚沉没的船里寻找它们。有时上瘾得厉害，甚至会为它们弄翻一条船。”

“您如果想试试，我这就给您来一点，倒不用弄翻我的船。”

“不，你自己留着它吧。”人鱼的态度坚决，这是一种非常洁身自好的品性，格朗泰尔不曾获得，却有认知，察觉对方隐隐的蔑视，依旧为之心醉神迷。这样的感情很不协调，却如夜间潮汐，合乎自然规律，且有温柔的外表与不可抗拒的力量。

安灼拉补充：

“我给你带了一点牡蛎。”

“美人儿、烈酒与牡蛎。”格朗泰尔很高兴地说，“这是很高规格的宴席。”

安灼拉有些不高兴，却不置可否，只管做自己要做的事，不在乎对方怎样。这在与格朗泰尔的相处中，已经不新鲜了。他很快地把一些被固定成串的牡蛎丢在船上。一抬头，却见格朗泰尔手握一把小刀，此刻正以刀尖对着自己，将小刀的柄递给安灼拉。

“天使，我是很愿意为您撬牡蛎的，伺候您吃饭也可以。”他真心实意地说，“只是我的手上没什么力气了。不知能否请您帮我撬开。”

人鱼沉默地接过小刀，在月下观察了一番，又以手指轻轻触碰刀背。他此前曾经见到过格朗泰尔使用它——他确乎是很敏锐的。接下来的几分钟，他极灵巧地使用小刀，将那牡蛎撬开，一只只地放在船上。他的手很有力量，又熟悉海洋生物的构造，做得甚至比人类要快些。这时遥远的天体之光于他的金发上流淌，潮湿的皮肤如金属在月下闪闪发光。

在此前，格朗泰尔喝了酒。又见安灼拉为他撬牡蛎，便得意忘形，有飘飘然之感；忍不住地要发表议论。

“哎！这牡蛎要被我吃下了。我尝不出什么味道，却没有吃过这样好的牡蛎。这要感谢您，也要感谢我的嘴巴。它只是身体小小的一部分，却有着这样显赫的功劳：亲吻，说话，与吃喝。也就是说，这样一个小小的部分，囊括了我们所有的需求：爱、交流、生存。确实如此。其中，吃喝是最重要的。是无法抗拒的。其实人生不过吃与被吃：我们时时地在吃其他生物。这牡蛎快乐的在海中，什么也不想，却被打捞上来，以延续我一日的生命。婴孩生下来，就是吃母亲的乳汁。人鱼吃人，算不得什么大问题。人类已经在相互吞食，总有一天，也会将人鱼搬上餐桌。请您再递给我一个。”

“我们需要吃才能活着，但我们并不是只能依靠同类间的相互吞食才活着。”安灼拉平静地回答，又撬开了一只，将它放在船上，“这并不是吃或者被吃的问题，而是是否应当漠视同类的痛苦的问题。”

“有时我真的很好奇究竟是什么才让您有了这样的想法。先不说为什么您会觉得人类是您的同类，而鱼或是牡蛎不算——理论上来说，这样的差别也没有很大——是的，您没有吃过人类。”格朗泰尔撑起上半身来，“可是您的父母呢？您的父母的父母呢？”

安灼拉没有应答。月光下他垂下头静静凝思，海被切割成许多细小的面，其中一面亮起，继而沉寂灰暗，变换运动，只有安灼拉是永恒的。他始终沐浴在月光下，静止，皮肤淡淡闪光如云母。这样苍白的形象、与凄凉的沉思也是永恒的。小刀如冰冷泪水。

“但这不是我的所作所为。”他最终这样说，“它会在我这里终止。”

格朗泰尔突然感到一阵头晕，眼前影影绰绰，光暗虚浮，只觉空落无所依，倚在船板上亦不觉踏实。这是发热的症状，是由于伤口感染造成的。医学上，他的情况已十分危急。

“哎！”“他顺势将脸埋在手里，挤出一声短促尖锐的、类似发笑的声音。这时，他的头脑并不是很清楚。“这样看，您的所作所为，就像一个有钱人家的独生子要去闹革命。先不说对或者不对，究竟能够成功不能，这样的想法自然很有意思。可把他养到这样大、让他舒适而气度不凡的，是别的东西。可以说，这样的孩子是吃工人的肉长大的。也许他心地高尚，好打抱不平；只是他穿的，用的，从头到脚，都滴着血，滴答滴答。”

“我不明白。”安灼拉紧锁眉头，“你说土著人会吃人，但你现在又没有谈土著人的问题。人是怎样的？大多数人也会相互食用吗？”

伤者将手放下来，月光几乎刺眼。于是他闭上眼睛。

“不，不是真正意义上的吃，但是……终归是这样的。没有什么区别，也许更糟。”格朗泰尔说，“这是个复杂的问题。要看你怎么说了。”

“你口渴吗？”

“还好。”

“肚子饿吗？”

“倒也没有。”

“那我们有很多时间。”

“我不知道。”格朗泰尔吸了口气，“我有点昏沉了。”

那人鱼的神情软化下来，听那伤者呼吸轻而浅，遂显出淡淡的担忧。

“你看上去不太好。”

“我不知道。”男人喃喃。

年轻的人鱼将一只潮湿的手放到他的额头上。

“你的体温很高。”

他低声说。

“您知道，我很愿意被您吃掉。”沉默片刻，格朗泰尔又一次开口，这时他的声音低而含混，如同梦呓。“在大海里，被鱼吃掉，被牡蛎吃掉，都没有什么区别。所以我情愿被您吃掉。哎，这是一种……很难说。我们继续说吃的问题。我们总是在吃和被吃之间循环的。对于所有人，时间的流逝本身就是吞食的过程。我们是被时间吞噬了的，最终就要走向死亡。至于吃，自不必说。工人极辛苦地工作，却吃不饱饭，因为工厂主在吃工人。这就是被吃了。大的工厂主吃小的工厂主。这也是被吃了。贵族、僧侣、皇帝，都在吃农民。这也是被吃了。我觉得没有什么所谓，因为人生来是要吃的。我有两个朋友，他们都是热心肠的好小伙，家里都是吃年金的。年金从哪里来呢？也是吃其他人。后来他们吃不吃，我便不知道了，可他们终归是这样长大的。后来他们时常很忙，搞搞政治上的事，大概地想要国王下台：我没有参与这些事，觉得没有什么意义，因为就算国王下了台人也还是要吃。只要人还会吃，就会有人被吃。您大概不明白这些都是什么意思，但是我没有力气了。所以我们说一说我要被您吃掉的事情。我愿意被您吃掉，就是另一种事情了。被您吃掉，这是我自愿的。哎，有一点像母亲愿意给孩子乳汁吃。因为人要吃才可以活下去。吃下去的东西，会变成自己的一部分：‘你吃什么，便是什么’（注：You are what you eat）。如果世间的吃都是这样，该有多么好。这样看，阅读是吃，发生过的所有的事情，都是吃的过程。我该怎样说被您吃掉的事呢。您吃掉我，我便成为能量，让您活下去。而您是由活着的每一刻构成的，就是说，这样连续的片段。我支撑了您活着的这一刻，就成为您的一部分，再也不会逝去。就算您蔑视我，厌烦我，遗忘我，也不会逝去，因为，您是由过去构成的，而没有我，您过去的一部分便不复存在，倘若这一部分不存在，现在的您的存在便不成立。成为您的一部分，很好，我很高兴——”

格朗泰尔突然停下来。

安灼拉昂起头。

他们都听见了。

那是一种无以名状的歌声，它的存在毋庸质疑，却无从捕捉。如攥紧拳头以至于刺痛，张开手来，却空无一物。它从很远的地方传来，隔了许多个世纪那样遥远，传到海面上时似乎已不存在，正因为它不存在所以它无处不在。它不是一道光线而是水流，自一点向四面扩散，源源不绝似月光。它唤起某种极原始的事物，某种强烈的追寻而去的渴望如鲑鱼渴望逆流而上。

“那是什么声音？”格朗泰尔低低地问。

“是我的同类的歌声。”安灼拉平静地回答，他的肩膀滑进黑色的水里，只是静静凝视远方，“她们用这样的歌声引诱人类，或者求偶。”

“这真美。”伤者喃喃，眼中透出梦一般的况味，“您不过去看一看吗？”

“不。”

“您怎么可能对这歌声不感兴趣呢。”格朗泰尔的眼皮越来越沉。歌声距离他更加远了，不会比星星更远。他渐渐地开始怀疑一切都是幻觉。他看到星星的光，星星也许并不是真实的。二十五岁的格朗泰尔不知自己无意间抓住了一个天文学问题的本质：光达到地球需要时间，而他看到那光时，也许发出光的天体已不复存在。安灼拉的影子已经看不清了。但是不行。现在还不能睡去。还不能。“这美极了。您又不像有情人的样子。如果我不是像现在这样，我一定要去看一看。就算是……”

“我不感兴趣。”安灼拉简洁地说。“睡吧。等你醒来之后，我要听你解释那些陌生的词。”

“好的。”

格朗泰尔得了这样的指令，于是非常温顺地回答，闭上眼睛。

*

一些光怪陆离的景象掠过他的脑海，却很难被称之为梦。

格朗泰尔闭住眼睛，只感到二十一岁那一年清晨海上的浓雾、画室中松节油的气味、中学教室午后凝固的时光、乃至数十年前一个浓荫蔽日的夏日午后他伸出手来只见手上盛满破碎的太阳，它们最终结合成一种类似海浪的潮湿声音，自他的船头穿过去。只有安灼拉的形象清晰地在那里，无处安放。但那也有可能只是海风的声音，安灼拉的形象无处安放，只是因为他并不是海风的一部分。可这仍旧不能解释，为什么会有这样一个形象在那里。如果这是爱情故事，便可以用爱来解释；但事情终归不一样。

他睁开眼睛，只见安灼拉担忧地望着他。太阳已经升起来，夜晚过去了。这已是他遇见那人鱼的第三天。

“你的肢体状况很不好。”他直截了当地说。

“是的。”格朗泰尔叹了口气，微微舒展了一下胳膊，只觉浑身上下无一处不痛，酸软无力，几乎不能调动，已不属于自己。此刻他只觉自己站在一所很大很空的陌生房间里，有微微的寒冷侵袭；而他已知那寒冷是什么。

“这倒不是什么新鲜事。我想我快要死了。”

“你应当吃点东西。”那人鱼说。

“有些事情，安灼拉，我想告诉您。”

人鱼没有说话。二十五岁的格朗泰尔此刻双眼半睁半闭，沉在舢板里，太阳透过眼皮直射下来，呈子冖宫中的颜色；他的身旁却不再空无一人。

于是他不再沉默。

“您不会觉得，我是乘着这小东西，带着一瓶酒，来到这片海中间的吧。

“前段时间有过一场风暴，您是知道的。就是那场风暴中，我受伤了，在腿上。

“哎，我的伤口感染了，浑身没有力气，不能再做什么。那次风暴毁了船的一部分，也毁了船上大多数的食物和淡水。船底的状况也不大好。他们要赶快靠岸，而且不能再养吃闲饭的人。就这样他们便把我扔下船了。

“但这也不是不能理解的。”

“我是说，确实没有什么食物剩下了。他们没办法再养吃闲饭却不干活的人。如果养着，自然是对他们自己很不利的。他们只是想活下去，也不能说有什么错。所以，也可以说，他们把我吃掉了。但这是迫不得已的。也不是说，他们就很想这样。这要比很多人的行为好许多。再说，我本来就是要死的，病死，或者渴死，根本没有什么区别。他们还让我把我自己的那一点酒留下，甚至匀出了这么一艘小舢板——他们本来可以直接把我扔下去喂鱼，或者，你知道，把我切成块，然后，用来钓鱼。在把我放在舢板上的时候，有几个小伙子挺难过的。大概地是因为我烧饭还可以，要是换个人烧饭，口味可能不合心意。还有，我平时和他们都处得不错。他们这样已经很好，很够意思了。我不可能恨他们，因为我根本没有理由这样做。唉！我谁也不想去恨。

“他们这样地送我去死，这样地吃掉了我。但这已经比许多人做的要好很多了。”

那伤者由于体力不支，微微地喘气。此刻他睫毛略微抖动，如霜降时期垂死昆虫的翅膀。但一待气息稍平，他便继续说下去。

“您也许要说人鱼和这些人不一样。人鱼要吃人，而人鱼不是必须要吃人才能活下去。哎，但是人类也是一样的，甚至要更坏。不过是吃几个掉在海里的人，唱唱歌让人类迷失方向——这比起人类的行为，倒也不值一提。

“我没有给您讲过其他的故事吧。我说您像个有钱人家的独生子。然后，您要我给您解释这件事。但我必须说，并不是您要我给您讲，我就得给您讲的，您要好好地请我讲。……不过，即然您要我给您讲，不管用哪一种方式来要求，我终究是要给您讲的。但是，我们先不说这个。我必须同您讲一讲。我必须同您讲一讲这样您也许会愿意离人远一些。但我又在想您听了这些反倒会开始考虑解放全人类的问题。哎，那么不如让我同您讲一讲。您总是要知道的。我没办法给您解释太多，就直截了当地说罢：人天生地喜欢占有好的、让自己感到舒服的东西，为此可以让他人处在很不舒服的境地。这就像食欲，只不过没有穷尽。我们不需要很多东西。一天只穿一件衣服，只睡一张床。倘若他们都这样想，那该多么好。但不是这样的。他们想要更多。很多时候，只是因为他们能，他们就做了。

“不过，同您一样的是，我也觉得人鱼和人没有什么区别，因为他们都坏极了。

“人鱼之所以只停留在捉人来吃的地步，只是因为它们生活在水里，还没有发明庄园、爵位和工厂。只要把人鱼放在人类的境地，它们也会这样做的。涉及到有智慧的生物，就是这样的。没有什么道理好讲。一开始我简直地想不出来这是怎么一回事，后来我才明白了。那是我二十一岁的那一年，我就是在那一年明白了。这是要吃的天性决定的。我们都在吃，或者被吃。这很绝望，又让人痛苦。我被吃，已是没有办法的事，况且，远有被吃的人景况比我凄惨得多，那真是地狱一般的景象。然而，我也不想吃人。尽管我不想吃人，我却吃了人。我活着，就必要吃人。不想吃任何人的唯一办法，就是杀死自己。所以，活着就是一件坏事情——”

“不。”

男人睁开双眼，见高远的蓝天，阳光灼目，几乎刺得他落下泪来。这时他在舢板上，随着海浪微微起落，像被包裹在液体里。他本以为海是个极残酷的归宿。

“活着并不是一件坏事情。”

二十五岁的格朗泰尔转过头去，见安灼拉正看着他。他的声音那样平静，蓝眼睛却直直望进他的眼底。那样的蓝，与天与海都不同。那是属于一个活着的生命的蓝色。他只觉浑身刺痛，与伤处不一样的痛楚，仿佛骨头深处有什么东西正近乎野蛮地拔节生长，挤占所有的空间，以一种强烈的痛苦替代另一种。那是近乎致命的。

“甚至于绝望、痛苦，都不是坏的事情。”

他的声音中没有丝毫作伪，眼里深不见底，却一片纯净。

“只有持续着绝望而痛苦地活着，才是一件坏事情。”

如一切于新生之时便被宣告永恒的事物。

“我的父母所作的，在我这里结束。因为，我认为，吃人是让我痛苦的。被我吃的人，也一样是痛苦的。我停止作这样的事，那么我们的痛苦都被消解，或者说，自始没有发生。在人身上，道理也是一样的。只要能够体察他人被吞食的痛苦，就不会再愿意吞食他人以制造这种痛苦。是的，吃或被吃，是无法避免的。但是，您讲母亲哺育婴儿。这时母亲与婴儿都是快乐的。联结他们的应当是爱。您说人其实不需要很多东西。既然您可以这样想，那么其他人也一定可以这样想。那么就想办法，让所有人都能够得到满足。让人都找到自己的位置，为自己所能够得到的东西付出，为自己已经得到的东西感到快乐。

“事情已经发生了，但是改变不会太迟。什么时候开始都不会太迟。只要开始改变，就不会太迟。一定会有那么一天。”

那伤者一直瞪大眼睛，望着安灼拉。此刻，他的喉咙深处发出一声短促的、介乎于笑声同难以置信的哽塞之间的声音。在那之后，他将眼睛一合，极其懊恼地叫起来。

“呀！如果您是一个人类，我就要被您这股劲儿哄骗，心甘情愿地去做您交给我的任何事了，哪怕是去撞枪口呢；却不是因为相信您说的话：我一点也不信。但是您说什么，我就做什么好了。如果我现在身体没有什么毛病，让我一辈子活在海上，作您的说客，也是可以的。我就要死了。我本来接受得很好。但看着您，活着似乎也没有那么糟糕。然而，现在，我什么也做不了了。算了。离开我，去做点别的什么事吧！我就要死了。我是知道的。”

一只潮湿的手轻轻落在他的眉骨上，格朗泰尔顿时战栗起来，却并不是因为寒冷。

“我希望你也能看到。”他听见安灼拉的声音。“如果每个人都能看到，那该有多么好。”

“您真是好心。”那男人苦涩地低语，“但我大概不剩几天好活了。”

伤者又陷入了一段时间的沉默，只是紧绷的肌肉渐渐放松下来。安灼拉收回手，静静地望着那舢板中的男人。

“抱歉。”格朗泰尔低低地说，此刻他声音沙哑，几乎难以辨明。“这是你第一次接触一个人类对吧？你想……知道点什么，或者了解点什么。但我可能不是一个特别好的样本。”他叹了口气，“你大概不能成功了。我真的很抱歉。”

“不必。”安灼拉柔声说，“但是你应当吃点东西。”

“我太困了。”

“那就睡吧。”

“真奇怪。”他的声音更轻了，以至难以觉察，“我希望您了解人类。所以我同您讲这些。但我又不希望您这样做。”

“你也包括在人类中。”他听见安灼拉这样说。

“这倒是的。”

“你希望我了解你吗？”

在陷入短暂的昏迷前，格朗泰尔近乎茫然地低语：

“我不知道。”

*

格朗泰尔二十五岁的时候在一条船上做水手。那是条载重五十吨的帆船，通常满载货物自法国南下，沿途阳光无尽却开阔荒凉。后来，他被那船弃在海上，慢慢死去。彼时他正仰面躺在一只小舢板上，浑身上下被晒得红通通，如刚出生的婴儿，左腿感染生黑色坏疽，持续发热，头脑昏沉，只感阳光无尽而时间漫长，而他显然必死无疑。这非常没有意思，但也是没有办法的事。他本该被死亡这个念头弄得魂牵梦系，想入非非，不能自拔，却遇到了其他的东西。他向舢板的一侧看，一条人鱼正静静望着他。这时如果他能够做到他必指天发誓，那是他有生之年所见过的最美丽的东西。

“唉，抱歉。”格朗泰尔想要笑一下，却只是很难看地咧了咧嘴。“我睡了多久？”

“不久。”安灼拉答，眉宇间有忧郁的神色，“现在只是午后。你感觉怎样？”

“很累。”伤者很老实地回答。

“你最好吃点东西。”

“我可以喝点酒。”格朗泰尔建议，“不知怎的，现在我不是怎么想吃东西。”

安灼拉沉吟片刻，似乎在权衡利弊。

“那么好吧。”他最终说。

“您想来一点吗？”见建议被接受，格朗泰尔得寸进尺：“要知道，酒是人类文化的一部分。非常重要。有着非常悠久的历史。”

“不，谢谢。”

“我想让您陪我喝点酒。”

安灼拉终于妥协了，他伸出一只手接过酒瓶，带着某种近似野生动物的谨慎放在鼻子前嗅了嗅，又试探性地尝了一口，皱起眉头。格朗泰尔着迷地看着这一切。

“它在灼烧我的舌头。”年轻的人鱼抱怨，将酒瓶传回给格朗泰尔。

“您也许会更喜欢葡萄酒。”格朗泰尔拿回酒瓶，自己又喝了一口，舒了口气。

“再来一口吧。”他劝诱，“一个人喝酒，怪没意思。”

不过随后，他便宽和地补充：

“不过如果您不愿意，就算了。只要有酒就很不错。今天我便把它喝完。”

说罢，他又开始喝酒，边望着安灼拉，显出相当满足的神色，仿佛喝酒已不重要，而那人鱼才是头等大事。

安灼拉伸出手来。

“把它给我。”他要求。

“您很有成为一个酒鬼的潜质。”格朗泰尔惊奇地说，顺从地将酒瓶递了过去。

“这东西让我脸颊发热。”安灼拉说，“你已经发热得很厉害，最好不要喝太多。”

人鱼估量着晃了晃手中的小酒瓶。那小酒瓶本就很小，里面更是不剩多少酒；于是他扔掉盖子，将甘蔗酒一饮而尽。格朗泰尔心中隐隐觉得有趣，又一种近乎亲昵的柔和，却故作愤慨地叫起来，只不过声音并不大：他已经没什么力气了。

“嘿。”

“这能让人暖和起来。”安灼拉将瓶子放回船上，他的脸上因饮酒而泛起淡淡的红晕，“所以也不坏。但不能总是想着它。”

“好吧，现在它不见了。”格朗泰尔轻微地抽动了一下肩膀，“总可以让我来缅怀它。”

“你说的对。”安灼拉宽容地说。

他们这样沉默了一会，格朗泰尔亦无话，只觉酒精已使眼前的安灼拉变得朦胧，这一幕本应柔美，却渐渐尝到苦涩。

“你的船。”安灼拉突然说。

“什么？”

“我曾经见到过你的船。”人鱼从喉咙里发出很低的声音，“你曾经乘坐的船。我并不是第一次见到它。可是已经太迟了。两次都已经太迟了。”

格朗泰尔沉默着，没有说话。只听人鱼又一次开口：

“你的船，那是一艘船头有女人像的船，是吗？就在三天前，我见它沉没的样子。那时它的舱底已经破损了。但里面的货物装得很满，也许没有人发现。”

“棉花。”格朗泰尔喃喃。

“但我到得太迟了。”安灼拉低语，“我的同类先到了那里。我没有见到活着的人，只见到血。尸块。死去的人。吞食的过程。

“那是多么可怕。”

他垂下眼睛，这样静默了片刻。于是流血而充满痛楚的回忆，在静默里渐渐流淌，阳光一样，无处不在。

“在四年以前，我见到过这样的景象。”片刻以后他又开口，“也是在这条船。就在那女人像的脚下。我远远地看见了。那是一个裹着白布的人，正在向下沉。我的一个同类在他的身旁。他身上的白布被扯去了。我的同类撕掉了那人类的手臂。我看到猩红的血如雾一般散逸。那是我第一次见人鱼吞食人类。”

他的声音这样苦涩，一点一滴。

“我去阻止他。他却对我说，反正那人已经死了。不如给他吃去。

“于是我意识到太迟了。事情还没有开始，就已经太迟了。”

“你能够怪他们吗？”格朗泰尔低低地问。

“我不知道。”人鱼近乎茫然地回答。

但那茫然只是在他的眼中一闪，下一秒他又沉入回忆之中，如鲸鱼呼吸后潜入深海。

“但那时我看到一个人类立在船头。人鱼的眼睛可以看到很远，可以看到水面上的东西。他就立在那里，他一定看到了，却什么也没有做。所以我决定讨厌他，甚至于恨他。

“可后来，我想到，讨厌那个人类也没有理由。他什么也做不了。他不能阻止那人鱼。在水下，他又能做些什么呢？他也不能不把那人扔下海去。腐败的尸体，也许会引起瘟疫。他什么也不做，是讲得通的。可是，他又什么也没有做。所以，我也不知应不应讨厌他。”

那人鱼以手掩住脸，倚在船板上。

“我不想恨任何人。”他静静地说，“所以，我决定用友好的态度对待能够与我交流的人。但到了真的与人类开始交流的时候，却发现，我还是会讨厌人。

安灼拉自回忆中浮上水面，凝视着格朗泰尔。

“那个人就是你。”

“是我。”

格朗泰尔喑哑地答。

“是的。”

“不，我是说那个立在船头的人。”

安灼拉睁大眼睛。见那伤者将头倾在一侧，平静地说：

“那个四年以前立在船头的人。是我。”

那人鱼猛地低下头去，从胸腔深处发出类似笑声与抽泣的声音；但那并不是真正的笑声或抽泣，只是某种与狂喜与悲痛一般激烈的感觉，近似毫无来由的歇斯底里，却并没有那样强烈，只是无法抑制。午后阳光残酷，源源不绝，没有留下阴影藏身的空间。回忆这样赤裸，避无可避。

“这么久我常常想着你。”他说，“我在想你的感觉。见了那样的画面，你是否同我一样痛苦。是否有沉重的绝望。”

此刻，他的声音突然温和下来，仿佛汹涌而来的浪潮最终轻柔地刷过沙滩。

“现在，我知你也是的。”

格朗泰尔艰难地转过头去望他。他见人鱼的眼中充满透明的、没有落下的泪水，如结了一层温暖的冰，生来唯一的作用便是融化。

“四年前我看到那船上落下的死人。四年后我见那船静静下沉，我的同类撕扯死人的肢体，那真是可怕的景象，我却没有办法阻止。他们都已死了。我再做些什么，都没有意义。我一时不知怎样做，只向着另一个方向离开。这时我看到你的舢板。当时我不知你是那船上唯一还活着的人。但这时我觉得，我没有来迟。我还可以做。我不能够放弃。只要开始了，什么时候开始，都不算太晚。只是你要死了。”

“对不起。”伤者低语。

“不必。”安灼拉回应，几乎是和蔼的。这时风微响，他们在海与天之间置着，一切都那样静。人鱼又说话。

“在更早的时候，我也见过人类。那是我第一次见他们。海那样大，其实不太容易遇见人类。那一年我刚刚成年，只是听说过这样的生物，是可吃的，他们的载具中也许有可用的东西，便见了一条船。那时，甲板上有两个人。我听不懂他们的语言，但他们在说话。像你与我此刻正谈话一样的说话。”

安灼拉直起身来，一只手扶住舢板，此刻他的眼中闪现梦一般的况味。

“这是我第一次见人类，我听见他们说话的声音。在空气中，人类发出的声音是很好用的。我们就这样说话。用嘴说话。这很有趣，我很喜欢。在水下，我们就用另一种方式。用那种可以传得很远的声音。

“我听到我认识的词汇，也有很多我不认识的词汇。但那是美妙的方式。很新奇。他们看不见我。但我看到他们眼里透出快乐。我渐渐地觉得，事情没有什么不同。我可以不去吃他们，就让他们这样下去。那是很好的事情。我也很高兴。甚至，我也可以这样交谈。我会得知那么多我不曾听闻的事情。”

“然后，我见他们拥抱。他们的嘴唇贴在一起。我想那大概是在表示喜爱。我觉得那很好，是很适合的。后来，我同我的朋友讲这事。他说那是一个吻。再后来，你也提到了。你说，人们用嘴这样做。看来，他说的对。

“我没有体验过那样的感觉，但我明白这是好的。人类也是如我们一样交流，也都是能够爱的。你说，吞食的欲望，人与人鱼都是一样的。你没有说错，确实是这样的。

“吞食、交流、爱。都是一样的。”

“那么，你曾经体会过这样的感觉吗？”伤者轻轻地问。

“我爱我的家人和朋友。”那人鱼答。“我想要爱所有的人。”

“另一种爱呢？”

“没有过。”

“但你是可以爱的。”

“我想是的。我并不知道这种感觉是怎样的，但我知道，那时，我第一次见人类的时候，我见到过这样的感觉。那是美好新奇的体验。我很年轻，对人类充满好奇。但就在第二天，我见那女人像的船上落下一个人来。那人裹着白布，静静下沉，白布在水中静静舒展如海藻。我见人鱼吃人，一下将他的手臂撕下来。我想到在船头拥抱的两个人。我梦见他们挣扎，离别，流血，死亡，被吞食。我想到伤处与分离一样的充满痛楚。我想到那些活着的人类，落入水中，也会这样的被吞食。它就在我的血管里，像酒一样灼热。那时，我吃不下，也不想亲吻。”

“你想要讲话吗？”

“是的。它也像酒一样，让我想要讲话。”

“对我说说。”

“我没办法忘记死去的他们。我见过了，就不能当作没有看见。我不想吃任何人。你问过我，人、人鱼，与鱼的区别。其实，我没有办法回答你。理论上，他们根本没有区别。就算是与鱼，也没有什么区别。它们都是生命。只是我的心会察觉到区别。当我吃鱼的时候，并没有什么感觉。但是，在见到人类充满凄楚地流血死去的时候，我感觉很痛苦。只是这样的不同，因为我们太像了，太像了。每想到这件事的时候，我就又看到了。但是就在三天以前我又来晚了。那女人像在四年前还是洁净的，现在她的双腿已长满藤壶，好像片片鱼鳞。原来四年已经过去了，为什么还像昨天；他们在水里静静下沉，离别，流血，死亡，被吞食。于是我突然觉得太迟了。事情还没有开始，就已经太迟了。然后，我看到你的舢板。你还活着，会说我的语言。你是那船上唯一还活着的人。我想到什么时候开始，都不算太晚。可是你要死了。你是那条船上的最后一个人。你是第一个与我说话的人类。我讨厌你，又觉得与你亲近。你是不能活下去的，我知道。你的性格我很不喜欢。我想要转头就走。现在你说你要死了，我却不想让这件事发生。我不想吃，也不想亲吻。我好像不能做这样的事了。我没有对别人说过这样的事。我感觉之后再也不会了。”

“我很抱歉事情没有成功。”那伤者沙哑而真挚地地回应。

“但我不会放弃的。”安灼拉低语。

就在那个瞬间，格朗泰尔的整张面孔被点亮，如火柴爆燃时所发出的光。那样的变化是惊人的，仿佛他已自艰难的境况中彻底脱离，他不在船上，不在海上，只在安灼拉本身所在的地方。那张并不俊美的脸上显露出某种强烈的温柔而缱绻的神情：

它几乎可以用爱意来形容。

“是的，”他说。“你决不会的。”

*

再次睁眼，却是一片血腥的凄凉颜色。格朗泰尔心中隐隐升起一种沉郁辽远的疏离情绪，只觉这大概便是死亡；稍待片刻却猛然意识到这不过是黄昏，原来黄昏在忽视其暗喻的状况下也会带来准确而持续的死亡错觉，使人印象深刻。这时濒死者隐约见人鱼昏暗的背影，安灼拉正静静地凝视着落下的夕阳，只一头金发显出金红的流动色彩，如此耀眼夺目。此刻落日火红庞大，如同在海面上无声地燃烧，燃烧过后，便是灰烬。此刻他清晰地感觉到，生命是逐渐流失的，如时间奔流不复回。

格朗泰尔突然很想说点什么。

“安灼拉。”他低声说。

那人鱼转过脸来。他的面容笼在柔和的阴影里，只边缘有淡淡的红色。他依旧是那样美丽。

“我再不喝酒了。”他说。

格朗泰尔听了这话，露出一个微笑。

“你感觉怎样？”安灼拉又问。

“好多了。”

伤者这样回答。于是他们一同沉默地凝视落日。海水猩红，如万物于此刻流出鲜血。他们置身于这样的环境中，而世界本就如此。不断地吞食或被吞食，于是每一日都置身于鲜血中。

“你在想什么？”

格朗泰尔突然问。

“我在想这世界上所有的人。”

安灼拉答。

“也包括我吗？” 

“是的，”人鱼直直地望着他，“也包括你。” 

于是二十五岁的格朗泰尔笑起来。他对安灼拉伸出手去。

安灼拉微笑着握住了他的手。

这时海面无际，波澜壮阔，船似胞衣，浮在腥咸的羊水内；人鱼于海，便是静静悬在血泊中。此前的一整夜，安灼拉都醒着，没有睡眠，也没有吃东西。此刻，他已经很困倦了。渐渐地，他的头垂下来，满身金红的血，就那样倚着舢板，沉沉地睡着了。

格朗泰尔躺在他的身旁。

*

安灼拉是被阳光唤醒的。他从未在水面上沉沉睡去，也是初次被阳光唤醒。原来阳光透过眼睛，会呈现子冖宫的颜色，但他尚未记起，便睁开眼睛，这注定了他已错过最后一次拾回母腹中隐约记忆碎片的机会，他的一生中都不会再唤起这样的感觉，只因这是最后一次他在水面上沉睡：就在这个清晨，他与什么东西彻底告别了。这时他见水淋淋的太阳由海面上升起来，光芒万丈。这使他有种焕然新生的体验，这样的感觉在体内膨胀以至酸涩，他的喉咙口被涨得满满的，此刻升起一股极强烈的、开口说话的欲望：

“格朗泰尔。”他轻声说，“看。”

他没有得到回音。

“格朗泰尔？”

依旧没有回音。安灼拉转过身去，见那男人仰面沉在船里，眼睛合着，静静的，没有声音。他用手握住舢板的边缘，伸出另一只手，并不是很确定地触了触格朗泰尔的额头。

他的额头是凉的。

于是安灼拉明白了。

人鱼依旧凝视着格朗泰尔的脸，那只手垂下来，无意间碰到了那只他前一晚曾经紧握着的手：死者的手冰冷，死的气味沉沉包抄而来。安灼拉被火烫了似地缩回了手，却依旧凝视着格朗泰尔的脸。他的表情难以言说，眼里却并没有泪。此刻太阳初升，黎明寒冷，海上空气沉重潮湿，四下开阔，如浓雾中的无尽旷野。

安灼拉俯下身去，将两片冰冷而湿润的嘴唇印在格朗泰尔同样冰冷而湿润的嘴唇上。

这是他此生献出的第一个吻。如死亡来临的瞬间一般短暂，如死亡无尽的持续一般永恒。

继而，他掀起嘴唇，露出整齐、苍白而锋利的牙齿——闪电般地将那死人的嘴唇咬下一片来。

随后，安灼拉便静止在那里。格朗泰尔亦不动。只有舢板轻轻地摇晃。

时间微微流逝如海。

安灼拉含着那片肉在那里，一点深红的血顺着他的嘴角慢慢流淌。仿佛第一次学习进食时的模样，他轻轻吮吸了一下口中的事物。出生之时，进食的唯一方法，便是如此。原来太阳初升是那样亮。他的眼前一片明光。慢慢地，他开始咀嚼那片肉。那片肉柔软、流血、苦涩而充满痛楚，具有新鲜肉食所具有的一切特质，冰冷潮湿如死去的鱼，如一七七九年海上的黎明。

海面寂静，没有声音，只有他细细的咀嚼声。

他一句话也没有说，直到吞咽。那是轻轻地一声响。就在那时他喉咙里突然滚烫，一股极强烈的腥甜翻涌上来，眼前掠过斑斓野蛮的色彩；他忽然很想喊叫，想要呕吐，想要摆脱它，但在看着格朗泰尔时，一切这样的感觉都消失了。或者说，这样的感觉没有消失，反而渐强，至震耳欲聋，似乎永远不能摆脱；但他却不想要抛弃这种感觉：这种感觉已成为他的一部分。

格朗泰尔依旧静静地躺在那里。海风如浓雾温柔潮湿地包裹着他，身边空无一人，万籁俱寂。

安灼拉望着他，大约一刻钟的时间。

毫无预兆地，那人鱼沉下去了。他以苍白近乎直立的状态静静下沉，他的金发如帆布在水中张开。可见生者与死者的离别，确乎是这样的姿态。在他身后一线苍白的细浪如刀锋。他就这样潜入水里，将死去的格朗泰尔抛在身后，腹中有东西熊熊燃烧，仿佛一团永不熄灭的活火，让他的血液在冰冷的海水中沸腾；就在下一秒安灼拉猛地转弯，于冰冷的海水中急速前进，向着太阳的方向，头也不回地离去了。

大海在他身后合拢。

这时海这样美丽凶狠，如鱼类般斑斓原始而麻木不仁。它不断吞食又不断被吞食，始终运动却又静止，持续繁衍不曾停歇，延展时无穷无尽，于初生的太阳之下鳞光闪闪。

三昼夜之宴 食单

格朗泰尔先生：

鲱鱼（两条）-分属不同的鱼群，分别经历过六次捕杀，前五次都差一点丢掉性命。其中一条正值产卵期，腹中孕育生命。另一条刚刚成熟，尚未留下任何后代。 

牡蛎（数枚）-静静地生长在海底，与世无争，日夜作梦，于潮汐来临时微微张合。

甘蔗酒-由一名四十五岁的女黑奴酿造，她流离失所又失去自己的孩子，丈夫如牲畜般死在运送奴隶的船上，尸体被丢入海里，被鲨鱼啃食。她亲眼目睹这一幕，因此夜里时常惊醒。

回忆-来自一七五八年至一七八三年，陆地与海上，亦真亦幻。

话语-来自安灼拉

安灼拉先生：

牡蛎（数枚）-同上

甘蔗酒-同上

回忆-来自一七五八年至一七八三年，海上，流血且充满痛楚。

话语-来自格朗泰尔

格朗泰尔的嘴唇（一片）-自愿献出，同样流血且充满痛楚。


End file.
